Keep To Your Own Affairs
by NoelCanHazKeeboward
Summary: Texting Semi-Sequel.I keep my promises see? Riku and Namine are getting awfully interested in Sokai's relationship,and Sora isn't having it. And unsurprisingly things are taken a little too far when someone gets hospitalized...little OOC,Reviews please?
1. Prologue

***SO yeah, I'm back. Did you miss me? of course you did. Thats why Im writing this.***

" Come on, why not?" Why couldn't she get this through her head? "Kairi, I told you, Our usual dates are one thing, but you wanna take Riku and Namine with us? And lets not forget that ever since they got together they've been really interested in OUR relationship."

Even through the phone, I could tell she was frowning" But Sora, Namine is my bestie, and riku is yours. Besides, you know when we go to the movies, we never really watch it anyway..." It would take an idiot to not know what she was implying. I sighed. Their was no way I was getting around this. "...Fine, they can come."

"Yay!" I heards the springs of her bed bounce up an ddown as she literally jumped for joy. "You arer sooo lucky I love you.

"I know I am." She said something outside the speaker for a second. " Crap. My dads whining again, I'll see you tomorrow at school, 'kay? "

"OKay, I am getting kind of sleepy anyway. "

"Who do you love the mostest?" She said in that adorable voice.

"Oh, please, not now."

"Who...?

I sighed. "You."

"Thats what I wanted to here. Goodnight, I love you."

"Love you too." I hit the END button on my cell phone and put it back on the charger. Well, I guess I've arranged a double-date huh? I told myself. As I went to sleep, Part of me was glad. And the other?

"What have I gotten myself into?


	2. Vengeance Served While Making Out

** So how do you guys like the sequel so far, I know Sora is still OOC, But you guys didn't complain in the first one! Tikai is still the best, BTW***

"Sora! Riku's Here!"

Already? Thats just great, I told myself, I hadn't even gotten a chance to make breakfast; He never gets here this early. I grabbed my bike out of the garage and met him halfway. As we pedaled down, their was an awkward silence, before he finally asked; " So your cool with it right?"

"Oh, the double-date thing? Sure. " Riku kept his eyes forward on the road. AS we pulled up to the bike racks next to the school, He told me

" Y'know,this was Nami's idea."

...Nami?

"Riku, its cool. I don't mind." He shrugged. "If you say so. I'll see you later then." He said and headed into the fromt door. I wonder what that was all about, I asked myslef. I soon scrambled after him when I realized what time it was.

As I scurried into Biology just making it before the late bell, I pulled up a seat next to Wakka and Tidus as the teacher told us of today's activity; Frog Dissecting. The moment the forg hit the table, Wakka turned a few shades green." Y'know, I think I'm gonna be sick..." Tidus stifled a giggle. "Whats wrong, Blitzball star can't handle a few guts? Whatever happened to 'no guts, no glory'?"  
" Whatever happened to shut up before I beat you with a stick, y'know?"

While they were busy bickering, I had already made the first incision in our unwillingly cadaver, when I felt my phone vibrate in my shorts."Wakka you wanna..." Wakka was near-fainting. "...Tidus take this." I handed the scalpel to Tidus, as I read it.

_Hey :) Whatcha Doin?_

Sounded like she was having fun.

_The Usual, Frog Dissection._

_Ewww_

_You shouldn't have asked. What about you?_

" 'Scuse me cupid, But you wanna help Tidus with this project?" Oh crap, I almost forgot. I took the Scalpel And sliced open his heart. Wakka hit the floor in an instant.

Good 'Ol Bio class.

Lunch came by thankfully sooner than inspected. I pulled up a chair with Kairi,Riku Tidus, And Selphie. We started talking about how our day was when Riku and Namine decided to get a little touchy-feely. "Hmph I guess they don't realize we can do that too." Kairi Smirked. I Actually found it funny, But we continued the conversation anyway." So I was talking to Roxas about the english project when-" I was saying, before we all stopped and realized their were empty seats next to us. "Every time," Selphie sighed.

"She'll be pregnant in a week."

"Sora!" Kairi said and punched me on the arm. '"Thats not very nice."

Selphie smiled. "I'll give her two."

"Guys!" We all started laughing, Y'know, Minus Riku and Namine.

The end of the day was a nice change of pace. Kairi and I went back to my houseand were...endulging in our teenage practices, when I felt my phone ring. I pulled my lips away from her to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sora, I see you like to make jokes." It was Riku.

"What are you talking about."

"I think you should realize I'm smarter than you think. For instance did I forget to tell you your mom said she was coming home early?"

"WHAT?"

Then the door unlocked.

***OOOOOHHHHH, He's in troublee...And so are you if you dont review!***


	3. Harmless

** I get 50+ hits but not a single review? WTF? Well. Thats just lovely.***

"It was THAT bad?"

"Yeah. You should have seen her."

Kari and I were sitting outside afterschool the next day, discussing the previous evening. My mom walked in on while Kairi was on my lap and a speck of lipstick on my neck. Yes, she was not to Riku's 'Joke' I'm basically the house's new janitor. Thrilling right? Thankfully, after much begging she was lenient a little." Is she still gonna let you go?"

"Yeah. But you know I have to get Riku back now."

"Why do I get the feeling your joke is gonna be that funny?"

"To me it will be at least." She frowned. We all knew that whenever Kairi frowned, It was her way of saying that she wasn't gonna stop you, but hoped that you would realize you were doing something stupid.

"It will be legal right?"

"Probably."

"Sora!"

"I'm kidding," I said finally. "I'm just gonna play a harmless joke. Besides, What could one bad joke do?" She gave me the look again.

"Look, I'll be carful, okay?"

She smiled and pushed her lips against mine again.

The thursday before the double-d, Things around the school had started to get a little quieter. News of her impending group date spread like wildfire across the school. NAturally, rumors were abound. My favorite one was that we were in a group relationship. It doesn't bother me that much, but Kairi isn't a big fan of rumors.

At one point, We were sitting in the lunchroom, when someone said "ahem,orgy." Riku, being well...Riku, Just Had to get up and say something back. Unkind words were exchanged, and a fight ensued. You know how High School fights go; One persons lands a really hard punch beofre security shows up. That person was Riku; From that point on they're weren't that many rumors circling, about us anyway.

The friday before was when I actually got worried. Kairi and I weren't used to others coming with us, so that meant no more midmovie PDA(while they were paying attention at least, and no um... inappropriate touching, if you understand me).Kairi assured me everything would be fine, that nothing would change. Uh huh. I doubted it.

It was the night of i got a call from Riku a couple minutes before we left. He told me that someone "just happened to slash the tires on his civic, so we would have tom take my sedan.

"Aww thats terribele. I'll be there to pick you guys up in a sec."

Kairi looked up from readjusting her skirt. "What happened?"

"Unfortuneatley, Riku's tires were slashed, So I would have to pick him up."

"You didn't."

"Hey, you said it had to be legal. She gave me angrier update to the look as we headed out the door.

***Review, save a puppy. I 'll try to get you a chap everyday, circumstances dependent.***


End file.
